Green Isn't Your Color
by Blue Quartz Foxy
Summary: Inspired by SpammishRice's Godparents comic. Hinata gets a rude awakening when a rival for for Shikamaru's attention comes around. Shika/Hina, one-sided Shiho/Shikamaru and mention of past Naruto/Hinata. Complete!


Green Isn't Your Color

Notes: I know. I've been rather MIA on the Shika/Hina fandom front. But I have a good reason! School. yeah college pretty much sucks the fun out of everything- especially when I'm already sitting in front of a PC 12 hours a day during a weekend to get research papers completed.

But, SpammishRice's did a little comic on Deviantart which greatly inspired me to quit whining about being too tired, bored, or uninspired to write fan fiction again, and simply toss myself back into the fray.

Anyway, the comic itself features a humorous confrontation between Hinata and Shiho. For those of you have yet to be introduced to Shiho, all you need to know is that she is a fan girl...I mean codebreaker Shikamaru and Naruto had to work for to help decode Jiarya's last message. But, in my personal opinion, Shiho didn't do much, unless you count staring at Shikamaru's backside as a useful skill. Needless to say, Shiho didn't win any points with me- no more fan girls Kishimoto, please!

All I have left to say on this front is that I would rather see Shikamaru end up with Temari, Ino, Sakura, Kin, Tauyua, Tenten, that chick with orange hair in the first round of Naruto fillers, AND Kurenai all at once before I agree to pairing him with a fan girl who crops up out of freaking nowhere!

-pant- Okay, I'm done ranting...for now.

Rather than me telling you about Spam's comic, just check it out on her Deviant art page then come back to read this- trust me you'll understand this story better if you see the comic first.

One last thing: Disclaimer- I do not claim rights to Naruto, characters included. Also, to give credit where credit is due, SpammishRice's comic Godparents: Necessary Skills is what the first half of this plot derives from.

Enjoy!

--

The sharpened pencil point carefully ticked off each item scribbled down on paper. Pale lavender eyes glanced up to look into the small apartment kitchen, as the young woman tried to think if something was missing.

"Coo-key?"

'Ah, yes we need those...' Hinata thought, inspired by baby babble; however, before pencil could touch paper, Hinata quickly glanced up. The heiress clearly recalled the last disaster that occurred when her charge decided he would take care of the cookie craving on his own.

"Relax Hinata, I've got him."

Tension leaving her quickly, Hinata smiled at her partner in babysitting duty, "Thank you Shikamaru."

He shrugged in response as if to say 'it's no big deal', then proceeded to pick the toddler up from the floor, reaching for the cookie jar once Masura was shifted to hold onto Shikamaru's neck.

"Coo-key!" Masura squealed the moment the treat was within his line of sight.

Shikamaru sighed, "You'd think he could at least learn to say something else. Hearing a 'thanks' once in a while might make all of this trouble worthwhile."

Hinata hid a smile by ducking her head to look at the list yet again. Eventhough Shikamaru acted like Masura was a burden, that was hardly the case. Masura had the older boy wrapped around his little pinky fingers, and everyone, even Shikamaru, seemed to be aware of it.

Sneaking a covert glance underneath indigo bangs, Hinata watched Masura contently nibble on the cookie, then pause and reach up in an attempt to push it against Shikamaru's lips, who resisted by twisting his head away.

It was hard for Hinata not to chuckle. Out of the four boys, Shikamaru seemed to have taken to the role of babysitter easier than the rest. Hinata still shivered to think about how unnerved Kiba, the brass and bravery of her team, looked when he first held baby Masura as he cried, cried, and cried. Shino never did seem to take to the infant; but if there was no one else he was responible enough to be trusted. Chouji came a close second, but didn't seem to quite understand that babies shouldn't be given potato chips until they had finished teething.

After scribbling a few additional items to the gorcery list, a very...peculier thought cross her mind.

'Shikamaru-kun would make a good father in the future.'

A small 'eep' escaped Hinata, a blush creeping over her face. She did not just think that! Looking up, Hinata prayed she hadn't accidently said it aloud. Good fortune was with Hinata though; Shikamaru was still too distracted by Masura attempting to feed him the half-eaten cookie to notice her.

Relieved, Hinata decided to leave quickly. The shopping trip would help clear her head.

"You're leaving already?" Shikamaru asked, safe from being force fed since Masura had returned to eating the cookie.

"Yes, I would like to get these done before Kurenai-san gets back home."

Shikamaru snorted once, "Good idea. If you get it done now, she won't come home and whine about how we're babying her."

Hinata nodded in response. In her mind she didn't see running errands for her sensei as 'babying'. Kurenai-san had done so much to help her while Hinata grew up, so the young woman felt this was a small way to return the favor.

Folding the list neatly in half and taking the money alloeted for groceries into her pants pocket, Hinata glanced up once more at Shikamaru and Masura.

Bitting her bottom lip, Hinata was tempted to suggest they all go together; but it was getting close to Masura's naptime and Kami only knew what a fuss he would kick up if the shopping trip took longer than an hour.

Still, she had to ask, "Are you sure you can handle him by yourself? I could shop for Kurenai-sensei some other time."

"We'll be fine" Shikamaru responded, "Besides, I asked someone to come over and help."

Hinata's gaze flicked up. This is the first she had heard about that.

'I wonder who...oh most likely Ino-san.' Hinata reasoned. It made sense, because Ino was the only girl Shikamaru assoicated with most of the time.

Two rapid knocks hit against the front door.

"I'll get that," Hinata offered without a thought. She wanted to greet Ino first and ask her about what sort of flowers might be in season this week, just in case she wanted to pick up her old hobby of flower pressing again.

Hand on the door, Hinata opened it, then blinked. The person standing before her wasn't Ino. In place of tall and fashionable blonde, there was a short girl with mousey brown hair sticking up all directions. Thick glasses obsucred the other girl's eye color, and she was wearing a knoted labcoat with a shirt underneath coupled with a pair of loose pants. Though she was greatly confused, Hinata went right into introductions.

"Hi, I'm Hinata..."

"Is Shikamaru-kun here?" an excited voice interupted.

"Um...yes," Hinata replied, feeling somewhat deflated at being cut-off.

Upon hearing her reply, the other girl launched into a rapid fire response, "He told me he absoluetly needs my assistance in child-rearing. I must admit I was a bit taken aback..."

"Oh," Hinata mumbled quietly, her fingers unconciously gripping the doorknob tigher. She had never seen this girl before and yet...

'She called him Shikamaru-kun. So...I guess they know each other well.' Hinata thought, for some reason that simple conclusion made her feel uneasy.

"I know right? I mean it's such a big step forward, but..."

Hinata stopped after hearing the other girl say, "a big step forward." Her grip was now keeping Hinata from tumbling over.

"We...really only need help babysitting though," Hinata said, trying to gently remind the unknown girl that being asked to babysit did not equal a proposal of mariage.

The other girl wasn't detered though, she kept on chattering.

"And I'm SO looking forward to learning espeically with Shikamaru-kun, because I've been thinking about it, and I think he'd make an excelent father..."

Again, Hinata found herself unconciously tunning out yet again. The feeling of discomfort from earlier intensified. Her chest feeling hot and tight to the point of pain. This other woman was taking all of this seriously! She was thinking that her and Shikamaru would eventually...and have kids in the future. Or at least that's what Hinata gleaned from this one-sided conversation.

Hinata swallowed. She didn't like where this was going.

'But what can I do? I have to leave to go shopping, but I don't want to leave her here with Shikamaru..or Masura.' Hinata thought.

She then looked up to see that the other girl had not only stopped talking, but was looking over her shoulder expectantly as if trying to spot Shikamaru inside the apartment.

Thinking fast, Hinata dug the grocery list and money out from her pockets, "Well...first things first," Hinata said in cool tone of voice which would have made Neji proud.

Hinata all but tossed the list and money at the intruder for her to catch.

"Wha...??" the girl questioned, but much like how Hinata's introduction had been interupted, so was the full question.

"You must learn the needs of a baby. Here's the shopping list and money. Good luck," Hinata finished, though not quite meaning the last part.

"W-wait a minute!"

Hinata slammed the door in the other woman's face.

--

Heart-hammering inside her chest, Hinata attempted to catch her breath, while leaning against the door, locking the deadbolt to keep the crazed woman outside.

'That actually felt good.' Hinata thought with a small smirk; but the expression quickly fadded as guilt set in.

"But," Hinata muttered, "I really shouldn't have done that. Maybe I should catch her and apologize."

"What did you say?" Shikamaru asked, coming back into the kitchen, still carrying Masura, who was now cookie-less.

"Ah, nothing!" Hinata blurted out, putting her back against the door yet again.

Shikamaru noticed the odd movement, but decided not to mention it.

"Who was at the door?"

"No one!" Hinata said quickly, still leaning against the door.

Shikamaru blinked this time, "Oh-kay. Are you feeling alright, Hinata?"

"I'm fine..." she answered in a quieter tone, forcing herself to keep calm.

Shikamaru wetted a washcloth in the kitchen sink, attempting to clean off smears of chocolate dotting the toddler's face. Masura whined and struggled.

Quickly, Hinata walked over to the two, opening up her arms, "Here, I'll hold him," she offered.

"I thought you were leaving to go shopping?" Shikamaru questioned, yet handed the fussy toddler over nevertheless.

"Um..." Hinata mumbled, her lips pressed together for a second as Shikamaru cleaned off Masura's face.

Whatever excuse Hinata could have concoted was rendered pointless as several loud and rapid knocks pelted against the door.

'Oh no...she's still out there!' Hinata thought, color draining from her face.

Shikamaru looked at her, kind of worried about how pale Hinata's face looked all of a sudden.

'Maybe she really isn't feeling well.' Shikamaru thought. If that was the case then, as troublesome it was going to be, he'd offer to go shopping in her stead.

But first, the door wasn't going to open itself. So after giving Masura's face one final swipe with the wet cloth, Shikamaru walked towards the door.

Another series of knocks, these more frantic than the first, resounded.

"Yeah, yeah I hear you! Hold on a second," Shikamaru grumbled as he moved to open the door, only to meet with resistance. His gaze fell on the locked deadbolt. "That's weird," Shikamaru muttered. He had been the last person to arrive and he didn't remember locking the bolt.

After the latch was undone, Shikamaru opened the door, and Hinata decided now was a perfect time to put Masura down for his nap, thirty minutes early wouldn't harm him. Darting out of the kitchen, Hinata hoped to be conviently missing when Shikamaru and the strange woman with the lab coat met.

--

"Ah! Shikamaru-kun, thank goodness you answered the door this time!"

A dark brown eye brow arched up, "This time?" he inquired.

Shiho nodded briskly, "Yes. Just a few minutes ago when I came to the door a Hyuuga answered. I told her that you requested my assitance with baby-sitting today. But instead of letting me inside she gave me this shopping list and money. Which doesn't make much sense because you specically asked me to help you baby-sit, not to go shopping. N-not that I can't do it! In fact if you wanted me to I could get every item on this list and be back in less than half an hour..."

"Uh-huh," Shikamaru replied, letting Shiho prattle on and on. While the female mind was a mystery to Shikamaru, as it was to most men, it didn't take him long to figure out why Hinata was acting so strangely all of a sudden.

"Shiho," he began.

"Yes, Shikamaru-kun," she replied, looking so hopeful, it hurt for him to stare at Shiho for too long.

"Since you've already got the list and money, why don't you go ahead with the shopping," Shikamaru contuined, then paused as he noticed how disheartned Shiho looked.

"It...would help me out a lot," he offered weakly.

Shiho brightened, "Then consider it done Shikamaru-kun!" the girl exclaimed, her fist pumped in the air before she took off in a brisk walk down the apartment hallway.

Sighing, Shikamaru closed the door, deadbolting it like Hinata had. It wasn't that he didn't 'like' Shiho, she was okay. But he felt really uncomfortable around the girl. To him, it felt like whenever Shiho was around his personal space no longer existed, what with her hounding his every step like a shadow.

Now that Shiho was distracted with a task, Shikamaru looked to the kitchen. Hinata and Masura were gone.

'No surprise there.' Shikamaru thought.

Hinata had a bad habit of making herself scarse when she was embarssed about something. Now what did surprise Shikamaru was Shiho's side of the story. Hinata never ever acted unkind to anyone. So the thought of her not only turning Shiho away, but shuffling her task onto the other girl was interesting.

'Actually, the handing off work to someone else, kind of sounds like something I would do.' Shikamaru considered with a small smirk. But, humor aside, Shikamaru knew he couldn't just let this incident be. Annoying, not to mention dangerous, as it was he'd have to talk to Hinata about Shiho.

"How troublesome," the Nara mumbled once before reaching the door to Masura's nursery, his right fist raised to light knock against the door.

--

Inside the nursery, Hinata uncioncously stiffened upoin hearing the knock. She pictured Shiho bursting through, swooping inside to take the sleepy Masura out of his crib then take off- much like the demon that spirited away children.

Shaking her head from side to side, Hinata chided herself for being ridincious for thinking such things; still it did take her pause to think before saying, "Come in."

Hinata gave a sideways glance to the door as it opened. Relief flooded the Hyuuga as Shikamaru stepped in. He took one look at Masura, who was sitting up in his crib, bravely fighting off sleep with each drowsy nod of his head.

Hinata was standing in the middle of the room. She looked perfectly innocent on the surface, yet if the nervous twiddling of her fingers were anything to go for, she obviously felt guilty about something.

Pushing the door closed, Shikamaru got right to the point, "That was Shiho at the door."

"Oh," Hinata said with a small nervous smile,"Um so is she staying to babysit?"

Shikamaru wished he didn't find this funny. But honeslty how many times could he catch Hinata in a lie? Rarely, if ever again, mostly because the she was too nice to be decitful.

"Nope, instead she offered to do the shopping." Shikamaru replied drolly, leaning against the door frame.

"Hn, t-that's nice of her." Hinata mutered, starting to sweat a little as she begun to get the inexplicable feeling of being cornered.

"Yep. Strange thing though, she already had the grocery list and money. Funny, huh?" Shikamaru remarked, enjoying the casual interogration more than he should.

Hinata visably swallowed, "I wonder..." she muttered aloud.

Shikamaru stared at her, then waited, counting to ten in his head. He reached three by the time Hinata cracked.

"I'm sorry! I know it was rude of me, but I...I don't know what came over me. She said something about how she was looking forward to learning about how to be a parent from you and I paniced. I know it was wrong but, I just couldn't...help myself." Hinata finished weakly, catching her breath following the non-stop flow of words."

Silence followed Hinata's swift confessional apology.

'I must have made him really mad.' Hinata thought her head lowered.

Far from being mad, Shikamaru was trying so hard not to laugh. Never did he think Hinata would act like that. But the more he thought about it the more favorable the situation could turn out for him.

"It's no big deal Hinata, though you might want to set things straight with Shiho when she gets back."

Hinata nodded in agreement, "Okay," she said, moving away from the crib to head towards the door; but Shikamaru stood up to block her way.

Confused, Hinata stared up, her pale eyes blinking slowly.

Shikamaru stared back, looking like he was seriously contemplating something, then shrugged before flipanatly saying to her, "But now that I think about it, doesn't this mean that you're...jealous?"

'Jealous? I'm jealous of Shiho-san?' Hinata thought, stopping in her tracks.

"N-no! It's not like that!" she protested.

Shikamaru chuckled once, "Sure it isn't," he dismissed, enjoying the rise he got out of Hinata.

"It isn't!" Hinata said again, following Shikamaru out of the nursery so their voices wouldn't wake up the baby.

"You're jealous." Shikamaru stated seriously, but his straight face was quickly cracking into a smirk.

"I'm not..." Hinata protested, but stopped when she collided into Shikamaru.

Brown eyes caught her gaze, making Hinata feel flustered to the point she shyly looked away.

"It isn't the same," she mumbled, "This isn't like how you reacted to Naruto-kun."

Shikamaru snorted, "Oh really? Enlighten me then, how is your reaction to Shiho any different than that one time with Naruto?"

Hinata bit her bottom lip, "I-I don't know. It just is."

"Yeah, that makes so much sense." Shikamaru returned, pulling out of Hinata's reach. Shikamaru's good mood was gradually evaoparting, his intention of teasing Hinata was now treading on dangerous ground, namely how he once reacted to Hinata fangirling over Naruto.

Hinata swallowed, finally giving in, "It's different because...at least I didn't say that I wanted to have children with Naruto-kun."

Shikamaru's attention was caught yet again, "What?"

Inwardly shrinking, her shoulders tensed up, arms brought close to her body, Hinata spoke clearly, "Shiho-san mentioned that she thought you would make a great father...and...said she wanted to learn how to be a parent from you."

Shikamaru groaned aloud, "Great. So she actually believes that we're going to be together?"

Hinata slowly nodded, "That's what I understood."

Sitting up, Shikamaru shook his head, "I'll talk to her then. Shiho is a nice girl, but...to be honest kind of creeps me out when she follows me around."

Despite herself, Hinata felt reassured of her place. She knew, from experience with Naruto-kun, that a crush hurt when it ended.

'But at least Shikamaru will make sure Shiho knows he doesn't feel the same about her.' Hinata thought.

With the tension settled, Shikamaru couldn't help himself but deliver one last jab.

"You're still jealous of her."

Hinata opened her mouth, attempting to deny it yet again. But in the end sighed and moved to another part of the living room to ignore the conversation all together.

Behind her, Shikamaru smiled. Hinata was coming around, slowly, but it was happening all the same.

And Shikamaru for one was looking forward to the day Hinata became tired of their little cat-and-mouse game. Then, and only then, could they finally move forward.

--

Notes: Err, this didn't turn out quite as funny as I wanted it to; but I think it's still okay. Thank you so much for reading! Later!


End file.
